Two Simple Questions
by FeralSoul
Summary: ...can lead to lots of playful fun. Fluff! Tiny bits of Rose/10.


**First Fanfic... I love Fluff ones so i'll be doing those mostly.**

*Memory*

_The Doctor was fixing something in the console room of the TARDIS when he heard Rose's squeal from the hallway, followed by Jack's laughing. He saw her bolt into the room, running around the console in circles as Jack chased her. She looked behind herself and saw Jack was close to catching up with her, and she let out a scream of terror, running faster. The Doctor rolled his eyes, he never understood some humans sometimes. Jack finally caught her, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her I to the captain's chair. Rose squealed again as she knew she was trapped between the chair and Jack."I'll ask one more time Rose, before I go into emergency actions! We're did you hide it?" He asked her calmly. Rose shook her head, being stubborn as she always was. "I'll never tell you! It's mine now!" She said, holding her ground. Jack shook his head. "I gave one chance, now I take action!" He said, then attacked Rose's sides with wiggling fingers. Immediately Rose reacted, laughter pouring out of her mouth as she struggled and desperately tried to stop Jack's onslaught. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the two, an amused smile twitches at the corner of his mouth. Jack slowed his fingers a bit. "Will you tell me now?" He asked. Rose shook her head through all of her giggles. Jack grinned. "WRONG ANSWER!" He announced and sped his fingers up even more then before, sending Rose into hysterical laughter. The Doctor stood off to the side watching them, an amused smile had broken through and was on his face now. "Doctor!" Rose called. "Hehelp mehe!" She pleaded. The Doctor decided to play on Jack's side. "I dunno, you did steal something of his!" He pondered, still standing there. Jack grinned as a silent 'thanks' for taking his side. Rose howled with laughter as her torture kept going. Though she never told Jack where she hid his item, he found it on his own and let her go._

* * *

Rose bit her lip after the memory faded. She wondered why The Doctor hadn't helped her, because he'd do anything for her. But The Doctor had regenerated now, he was different and probably didnt even remember why. Maybe... Maybe he had been afraid to help her because he didn't want Hack getting any ideas to attack him as well! Rose grinned evilly, running towards the console room where The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS. "Doctor?" She asked. "Yes, what's up Rose?" He asked from the pit of wires he was in. "I have a random question.." Rose said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Shoot." He said to her. "Well, is your kind ticklish?" She asked quickly. The Doctor jumped and hit his head on the console. "Ow..." He hissed. "Well that is a really random question Rose." He muttered, rubbing his poor head. "Well, I guess Time-Lords could be, I never really thought of that..." He mumbled. Rose decided to press further. "So are you ticklish?" She asked, knowing her plan was going to work. The Doctor scoffed. "Me? No. No I'm not." He said. Rose knew he was so lying, so she didn't let him escape easily. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pretending to hug him. The Doctor leaned his head back to look at her. She smiled at his face. "Then you wouldn't mind if I tested!" She decided, and The Doctor didnt realize her plan until it was too late. She wiggled her fingers into his belly through his shirt, and instantly The Doctor felt ticklish shocks shooting through his body. He twitched once, chewing on his lip to stop the laughter that was forming at the back of his throat. Rose grinned, he was good, but not gooD enough. She slipped her fingers under his untucked shirt and tickled his tummy on the bare skin. The Doctor shut his eyes, chewing more and more. Oh, she was evil, and damn did it tickle. He didnt think he could take it for much longer.

Rose felt him breaking, she just needed something to push him over the edge. She moved her head closer to his ear, then whispered some tickle talk into it. "Tickle tickle, Doctor." She whispered, lightly tickling across his tummy. He felt a helpless grin grow on his face, he was almost up. Rose suddenly stopped her fingers, and pulled something out of her pocket. "Ohh, look a feather." She said grinning, and she slipped her hand and the feather under his shirt again. The Doctor seized up, expecting the worst. Rose ran the feather slowly down his tummy, and he shook with silent laughter. Rose was finally breaking him, she just needed to keep it up. She kept running the feather down his belly while the other hand was focused on taking one of his converse shoes off to expose his bare foot. He knew he was so screwed now. She took the feather away from its current job and went back to tickling his tummy with her fingers. She held his leg down firmly with her own feet and swirled the feather on the sole of his foot. The Doctor snickered under the breath, hoping that she's stop soon. Rose suddenly started tickling his tummy very fast, and The Doctor just lost it. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ROHOHOHOHOSE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" He pleaded, Rose knowing that his tummy was his weak spot. She pushed him down to the floor and on his back, never slowing her attack down. The Doctor continued to laugh, tortured by Rose's swift moving fingers. She pushed his shirt up and scrabbled wildly at his lower and upper stomach. The Doctor howled with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOHOHOHOSE! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHASE!" He shouted through his laughter. Rose swished her hair out of the way and blew a raspberry into his tummy. He shrieked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His face was turning red and Rose decided to let him go, grinning. "You're a terrible liar." She commented when he finally caught his breath. He suddenly remembered the same memory that started this whole thing.

"nah, you're the one who's really ticklish." He said, then lunged at her and pinned her down on the floor of the console. "Let go!" She screamed, struggling under his grasp. He ignored her and lifted her shirt up to expose her own tummy. "I'll take that feather, thanks." He snatched it from her hand. Slowly The Doctor began running the feather across Rose's ticklish tummy. Rose spasmed and tried to get away. The Docor grinned; he knew she'd break under small amount of pressure. He suddenly dumped the feather altogether and tickled her belly with his fingers. "Noooooohohohoho! Doctohohohor!" She giggled, spasming and wiggling like a worm. "Stahahahahahp!" She pleaded. "Didnt stop when I asked!" He countered, still tickling her. "Nohohohohoho!" She squealed. The Doctor grinned at the helpless smile on her face. She was so cute sometimes, and he loved her laugh. He decided he wanted to listen to it all day. And that's what he planned to do.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R or whatever it's called...**


End file.
